


He Knows

by splendidly_sarah



Category: Marvel
Genre: can work for almost any otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidly_sarah/pseuds/splendidly_sarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He knows her.

He knows every shade of brown because somehow her eyes hold them. He knows that it’s not a desolate color, but one full of life, one that shine brighter than any star he’s seen.

He knows how she takes a soft brush through auburn hair at night, sitting at a vanity, watching the curls bounce up and down as she does so. He knows because he’s taken the brush through it, softly, every so softly, combing her hair until it was just how she wanted it.

He knows that when she’s upset, she wears a blush he tries not to find endearing. He knows she won’t explode with anger as he sometimes does, but will sit in silence, red cheeks and all.

He knows how tall she is. Not because he’s asked or taken measurement, but because when he holds her, her lips have easy access right over his heart, which only pounds harder when she does it.

He knows she loves the sunrise. So he wakes up early enough to see it with her. He’d never seen beauty in it until the day he sat on the porch with her, one arm over her shoulder, the other holding the tea she’d nearly spilled when she fell asleep against him.

He knows the changes in her voice. It’s clipped and harsh when she’s upset…he knows he’s done something wrong. But when she’s content, happy, it’s like honey, soft and smooth and sweet. 

He knows she wears heels because she’s seen his reaction to them. Even if it means she needs a foot massage at the end of the day. 

He knows how hard she works, and he admires her so much for it. He knows she works twice as hard as he does for half the credit. It’s not fair, he’d mumble. He knows she thinks so too, but is still happy for him.

He knows her mind like a map he’d studied for years. She’s scheduled, and likes to read books with happy endings. He knows he can’t blame her, and always brings new ones for her. 

He knows her body more than her mind. He knows that she expects that. Her body was much more predictable, and when he says so, she laughs. He knows to kiss her hip bones, and to brush his lips over her neck. 

He knows her favorite color, and it’s his as well, because of her love for it. Never had red meant so much to him. 

He knows she’s fearsome, and that to try and tell her what to do would end with him being shot at. So he doesn’t tell her to stop waking up to make him a warm glass of milk. He doesn’t admit that he can feel her brush her fingertips across his lashes. Besides, he knows that’s her affection for him.

He knows who she was, who she is, and who she will be.

He knows her, and she loves him for it.


	2. She Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows him.

She knows him.

She knows which side his hair parts without looking, because she’s ran her fingers through it a million times, both fixing and messing it up. 

She knows the color of his eyes by heart, where they’re lighter and darker, how the baby blue is speckled with navy and brown, and how they have a sort of sparkle no matter his mood. 

She knows that when he’s sleeping, he runs his finger over his eyelashes like a child might, and she does the same because he makes her a child, too. 

She knows where he goes when he gets upset, because she’s seen him storm away, but never for long. She knows he always returns.

She knows that nothing upsets him more than not understanding something. 

She knows that when he smiles, there are soft lines around his eyes, and she runs the tips of her fingers over them, smoothing them out and she memorizes every line.

She knows he cries, but not around her. She knows he needs to be strong for her, and she’ll never question that.

She knows that shaking him awake from a nightmare is a terrible idea, so she warms him a glass of milk and waits for him to wake at three, pretending it’s coincidence that she, too, is up.

She knows every scar that mars his chest, back, legs. She’s kissed them all with full lips, brushing her love and acceptance over every one. 

She knows how to make him laugh, and she does it as often as she can because she knows his smile is worth the sun and more.

She knows the pain, so she tries to heal him, be it by words or hugs or kisses…sometimes even band-aids and a good scolding.

She knows what scares him, and with her last breath would help him fight away that fear along with any monster to accompany it.

She knows every contour of his chest, the way it rises and falls in his sleep, the way it’s firm and strong when he’s conscious, and how she loves laying her head against it, falling asleep to his heartbeat.

She knows what he likes. She knows that if she were to kiss his neck or wear red, he would have trouble keep his hand off of her. She knows this, and uses it to her advantage.

She knows that’s he ticklish, that if she were to run her nails down his sides, he would squirm under her, and she knew they both enjoyed it.

She knows every secret. He’s told her them one by one in confidence, and never would she make the mistake of betraying that. 

She knows who he was, who he is, and who he will be.

She knows, and he loves her for it.


End file.
